The Truth Will Set You Free
by Pandaboo704
Summary: Everyone has secrets, the location of Airwolf being a big one shared by String and Dom. When Stringfellow and Dominic come to the rescue of a young woman who has gotten herself involved with a very bad man, they team up with Archangel to try to bring him to justice. But, they are not the only two that have a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Stringfellow followed Dom out of the grocery store, carrying a large box of groceries. Dom usually shopped alone and would bring supplies out to the cabin, but today they'd stopped after returning from a brief mission in South America for Archangel. They'd been doing multiple missions back to back and the cabin's supplies were incredibly low.

Dom opened the back of the Jeep and dropped his box in, turning to take String's box from him. He looked to the side, following String's gaze to a young couple that appeared to be arguing on the street corner. A limousine was parked nearby, the door open. It appeared the man was trying to force the young woman into the car, and she was refusing to go.

"String, don't…," Dom said, as he took the box. But it was already too late, String was walking toward the couple.

Dom just shook his head, dropped the box in the Jeep, closed the door and headed after his friend.

"Get in the car, Kat, don't make a scene," the man said, gripping her arm.

"You're hurting me."

"I'm gonna do a lot more than bruise your arm if you don't get in the car, right now," the man hissed.

"Please, I just want to go home. I promise, I won't cause you any trouble. I won't say anything I swear. Just let me go home," the young woman pleaded, her voice cracking as she started to cry.

"Miss, is he bothering you?" String asked, as he approached the couple.

"Stay out of this, pal," the man said, looking only briefly at Stringfellow. "Get in," he shoved the girl toward the limo. She stumbled in her high heels and the man grabbed the back of her head, turning her so her head hit the top of the limo.

"Hey, let her go," Hawke said, moving closer to the couple.

"I told you to butt out," the man said, turning his full attention toward String.

The woman leaned against the door of the limo, her head bleeding where she'd hit it. She took in the scene in front of her. The man who had approached them was a couple inches shorter than the man she was with. "Please," she whispered, and String turned to look at her. "He'll hurt you, just go away."

"Shut up!" The man shouted at her and she flinched.

String looked at the young woman, but turned his attention back to the man. "Doesn't look to me like she wants to leave with you."

"That isn't her choice."

Dom came up behind Sting. The man's eyes briefly flicked from String to Dom and back to String. A small smirk played on his lips. The young woman moved away from the limo door. The man quickly reached out, grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground.

String moved forward, and the man stepped forward. "Are we gonna have a problem," he asked. Before anyone could blink, he threw a punch at Stringfellow, who quickly caught his wrist and twisted the man to put his hand up behind his back. String moved forward pinning the man between the limo and himself. Dom moved quickly to help the woman off the ground.

"Sometimes relationships just don't work out. Accept the loss and move on," String said.

The man jerked away and looked at the young woman and Dom. "You're gonna regret this," he said, his eyes locked with String's. He held his eyes for just one second and then moved his gaze to the young woman. "This is far from over, Kat. I'll be seeing you again, real soon," his voice was ominous and Kat couldn't help but shiver at his tone.

Dom tightened his arm around her.

The man got in the limo and in a few seconds the car pulled out into traffic.

"You shouldn't have done that," the young woman, named Kat said looking over at Stringfellow. "I mean, I appreciate it, but you really shouldn't have done it. Maxwell is a very bad man."

"How bad?" Dom asked.

Kat looked at him. "Very bad."

"What's a nice girl like you doing with a guy like that?" Dom asked.

Kat smiled. "I didn't know that was what he was like when we first met. I thought he was a legitimate business man," Kat's eyes clouded over and she bit her lip. "I was really wrong."

"We can take you to the police department where you can report his attack on you." String said, moving toward the Jeep.

Kat shook her head rigorously. "No, no I can't do that."

"Why not?" String asked.

Kat looked around. "Guys would come to the house, conduct business. One of the regulars, was a cop."

"Are you sure?" Dom asked.

Kat just nodded.

"Do you have any family you could go stay with? Somewhere out of state?" String asked.

Kat tried to smile, tears filling her eyes again. She shook her head and sniffed. "It's just me," Kat raised a hand to her forehead and wiped away a trickle of blood that was making its way toward her eye.

"Here," Dom handed her a hankerchief.

"Thank you." Kat pressed the cloth to her forehead and winced slightly at the pain caused by the pressure.

"C'mon," String said, putting his hand lightly on her elbow and turning her toward the Jeep.

"What?" Kat asked, stopping and moving slightly away from String.

"We know someone who can help you," String said.

"I told you, I can't go to the police."

"He isn't a police officer, but he is in law enforcement. But, I promise you, you can trust him."

Kat shook her head and moved away. It's not a good idea. Look, Maxwell's crazy. You already made him mad by getting involved. If he thinks," Kat continued backing away. "You need to stay away from me. Just forget what you saw."

Kat moved away from them and toward the sidewalk. She began to walk down the street toward a bus stop.

String looked at Dom and just shrugged. He went to move toward the Jeep, but stopped when he saw a police car turn onto the street and start slowly moving down the road.

"What? What is it?" Dom asked, noticing that String had stopped walking, his gaze moving from the police car to the young woman.

String started moving toward the woman on the street, his gaze on the police car. Dom noticed the police car started picking up speed, and String started to run toward Kat.

"Gun!" Dom called out as he saw a hand reach out from the passenger window of the police car, holding a gun.

People began to scream and scatter as shots rang out, the glass in the bus station enclosure shattering, scattering across the sidewalk.

String grabbed Kat, throwing her to the ground behind a parked car. He covered her head as another bullet struck the window of the car and glass rained down on them. "Stay down," String said in her ear as he felt her try to move beneath him.

The sound of tires squealing on the road, let them know the shooter was speeding away. String slowly raised his head and looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

"C'mon," he reached down and grabbed Kat's arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Kat asked, as she hurried with String toward Dom.

"The man I mentioned earlier. You need the help."

"Our friend in white?" Dom said, knowing exactly who Sting was talking about.

Kat looked at the two men, confusion clouding her expression.

"You're gonna have to trust us," String said.

He quickly got her into the Jeep, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What's your name?" Dom asked, as he scanned the area for any more trouble. "That guy called you Kat."

Kat looked back at Dom, and over at Stringfellow. Were these guys seriously going to try to have a normal conversation after someone just tried to kill them?

"I'm Dominic Santini, but most people call me Dom. Your knight in shining armor over there is Stringfellow Hawke."

"Really? That's really your name?" Kat said, the surprise of his name overshadowing her shock of what just happened.

String just looked over at her and said nothing.

Kat took a deep breath, looked around at the cars they were quickly passing and slid down in her seat slightly.

"My given name is Eternity Katzmerick. Hippy parents," she said with a shrug. "I've hated Eternity as long as, well for eternity," Kat said, trying to take the laid back attitude they were portraying. "So, I've gone by Kat most of my life."

Dom laughed and String looked over at her.

Kat looked over at String. "Stringfellow Hawke? Hippy parents too?"

String looked over at her, but didn't say anything. Dom however laughed loudly.

Kat looked back at him and smiled, but noticed that Hawke didn't laugh or smile at her comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Especially after everything you've done for me."

"You're fine. What was the name of the man you were with?"

"Maxwell O'Connell."

String pulled the Jeep up to the Santini Air hanger.

"You own an airline company?"

Dom laughed again. "Hardly. We do aerial stunt shots for movies, commercials, that kind of thing."

"Cool." Kat said, looking around the hanger.

They stowed their groceries in the fridge in the hangar and moved over to the helicopter. String walked into the office while Dom showed Kat around the helicopter.

He joined them as Dom finished explaining how the tail rotor worked.

"He's waiting for us, let's go," String opened the door and motioned for Kat to get in.

Kat paused again. She looked over at Stringfellow. "You're taking a big risk. Maxwell is very powerful."

"We've dealt with powerful people before," Dom said.

"I don't want to be to blame for anyone else getting killed," Kat whispered.

"Anyone else?" Dom asked.

Kat's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I can't do this," she started backing toward the hanger door.

"You have a choice to make," String said. "Come with us and see if our friend can help stop this Maxwell O'Connell, or leave, and take your chances on your own."

String moved back over to helicopter and held the door open. Kat hesitated for just one more second and got into the helicopter.

It didn't take long to get to The F.I.R.M.

"What is this place?" Kat said, stepping out of the helicopter and looking around.

String ignored her question and just moved them toward the entrance of the building. They walked down several hallways and into a plush office.

"He's expecting us," String said to the woman sitting at the desk.

"I know," the woman dressed all in white stood and moved to open a door to an interior office.

String entered first followed by Kat and then Dom. Marella stepped into the room as well, closing the door behind her.

Archangel moved from behind his desk to stand in front of Kat.

"Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, meet Eternity Katzmerick," String said, moving over to lean against Michael's desk.

Michael reached out his hand. When Kat extended her hand, he turned it and moved it to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.

Dom rolled his eyes.

"String tells me you ran into some trouble," Michael said, releasing her hand.

Kat looked over at String.

"You can trust him."

When Kat still didn't speak, Archangel took the lead. "I understand you made the acquaintance of Maxwell O'Connell," Michael nodded to Marella, who pulled up a photo on the screen behind Michael's desk. A photo of Maxwell O'Connell appeared on the screen.

"Under investigation by the DEA, ATF, and FBI for running drugs, guns and a number of other despicable crimes. They haven't been able to pin anything on him."

Kat looked surprised by how much he already knew. She looked over at String and then back to Michael.

"Do you have any information that might be able to help them?" Michael asked.

Kat looked around the room, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes.

"Did someone get killed, Kat?" Dom asked her.

Kat's eyes got wide and a look of fear crossed her face.

"We can protect you," Michael assured her.

"You don't know him. You can't protect me from him."

"We can," String said.

"He and the man I told you about, the police officer, were meeting a man they called Diego late one night a week ago. I was there because Max had taken me to see an opera. Max told me to stay in the car," Kat looked down. "They were gone a really long time. I got out of the car and walked a few feet until I could see them all standing down by the water. Max and the police officer were standing facing Diego, whose back was to the water. I couldn't hear everything they were saying, but Maxwell was yelling at him, you betrayed me."

"And then?" Michael asked, when Kat had been silent for a few minutes.

"Maxwell shot him. I saw the flash from the gun, and Diego's body fell in the water."

"Do you know anything more about this Diego?"

Kat shook her head.

"Kat, we appreciate this information. Would you mind waiting outside with Mr. Santini for a moment please," Michael asked, even as he moved her toward the door.

"What d'ya think?" String asked, as Michael closed the door.

"She's right about Maxwell O'Connell, he's a very bad man. And very powerful.

"What did you find out about her?"

"Not much," Marella said, pulling up a picture of Eternity Katzmerick along with a very brief profile. "She's 26 years old, her parents are both dead, no siblings. She went to college and got a degree in liberal arts. She's had a series of administrative jobs, nothing that stands out. No criminal record, one speeding ticket 3 years ago."

"So how does Miss Average get connected with someone like Maxwell O'Connell?" String asked.

"From what we've been able to determine, they both attended a charity event to raise money for art programs in inner-city schools. He was a big donor, and she was just a part of the group that joined for the exhibit of some of the school projects, but not that popped for the $500 a plate dinner. She's a pretty girl though, I can see how she caught his attention," Michael summed up.

"Any red flags?"

"None," Michael said.

Stringfellow looked between Michael and Marella. "What aren't you telling me, Michael?"

"Nothing. You know everything I know," Michael insisted.

Hawke waited for a few minutes. "I'm gonna take her to the cabin. She'll be safe there. If you need her for anything, you can reach her there."

Michael looked over at Marella. "Sure."

String looked at them both one more time. He gave a slight shake of his head and walked out of the office.

Michael waited for the door to completely close.

"Keep looking," Michael said to Marella.

"At which one?"

"Both," Michael said looking at the screen. "I want to know everything there is to know about Maxwell O"Connell and Eternity Katzmerick."

"What am I looking for?"

"If I knew that, I'd just look for it myself," Michael gave her a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Kat asked, as the threesome loaded back into the helicopter.

"My cabin. You can only get there by air, you'll be safe there," String said, not even looking over at her as he got into the copter.

"Can we stop by my apartment so I can pick up some clothes?" Kat asked, as Dom closed her door for her.

String thought for a few seconds. That had not been part of his plan. He intended to fly directly to the cabin and drop her off, then Dom could fly back, get the food and come back to the cabin. Going to her apartment made her vulnerable to another attack. It was a safe assumption that Maxwell knew where she lived.

"Please," she said, her eyes pleading with him.

"We'll go back to Santini Air, drive over to your apartment and then back to Santini Air to fly to my cabin. It has to be a quick stop; your apartment is going to be the first place this guy looks for you."

It didn't take long to get to Kat's apartment. String parked the Jeep. "Stay put," he said as he got out of the Jeep and surveyed the area. He didn't see anyone in the parking lot, no one appeared to be watching from any windows. The apartment complex was two-stories, all exterior entries for each apartment.

He opened the passenger door of the Jeep for Kat to get out. "My apartment faces the courtyard. We walk through right there, and then to the left," she pointed out a walkway at the end of the building.

Dom got out of the Jeep and the three of them walked toward the building, Hawke leading the way, Kat in the middle and Dom bringing up the rear. Everyone kept an eye out for anyone who might be around.

"Is it always this deserted?" Dom asked, not liking the feel of the place.

"Pretty much," Kat answered. The apartments are all rented, but most everyone is young and single. No one spends a lot of time hanging out at home. "I'm apartment 2D, at the end of this building."

Hawke slowed as he approached the door. He put his hand out to stop Kat from moving toward the door and reached toward his back, pulling the gun out from under his jacket. Dom immediately mimicked the gesture, pulling his gun.

"What's g…," Hawke put his finger over his lips, indicating she should be quiet. He locked eyes with Dom; the lock had been broken and the door forced open.

"Stay here," he said quietly. String slowly pushed open the door and moved into the apartment. Dom moved in front of her so he could keep an eye on String, but still stay with her.

String moved quickly through the apartment, checking rooms and closets; anywhere a person could hide. The apartment was a mess, it had obviously been ransacked, but String wasn't sure why. Were they just looking to punish her by destroying her things, or were they looking for something?

"We're clear," he called out to Dom, who quickly moved Kat inside, shutting the door the best he could behind them.

Kat said nothing, she just looked around, her eyes wide and her lips pressed into a straight line.

"Let's hurry up and get your stuff; they might come back," String said, moving toward the bedroom.

He stopped when he got to the doorway and realized Kat hadn't moved. She wasn't even turning her head, but her eyes were darting around the room, although they didn't seem to be focusing on anything.

String moved back over to her and put a hand on her elbow, moving her toward the bedroom. "We need to get your things and leave."

Kat didn't look at him, but moved slowly at his prodding.

She walked into her bedroom and moved over to the closet to remove a suitcase. Clothing had been pulled out of the dresser drawers and strewn all over the room. Hangers had been pulled out of the closet and the clothing dropped on the floor. She filled the suitcase with clothing items and went into the bathroom to gather other necessary items. She never looked at String as she moved back and forth, her head down and her focus only on the item she was holding or the suitcase. After she placed the articles from the bathroom in the suitcase she just stood over it, not moving.

"Done?" String asked, in a hurry to leave.

She looked up at him and blinked, like she had forgotten he was in the room. She simply nodded her head. String closed the suitcase and grabbed it by the handle, pulling it off the bed. He took her by the arm again and moved her back to the living room. Dom had been standing guard by the window, watching the courtyard and stairwells leading to the second floor.

Kat stopped halfway across the living room and changed directions away from the door and over toward the fireplace.

"Kat, we need to leave," Hawke said.

She knelt down and picked up a broken picture frame, carefully removing the glass shards that remained in the frame. For the first time since entering the apartment her face showed some emotion. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes brightened and she looked livid. She closely examined the photo and then hugged the frame to her chest, rising to her feet. "I'm ready," she said, moving back to the door.

Dom stopped her from walking out and he and String resumed their positions in front and behind her as they quickly moved to the Jeep.

Kat did not speak a word on the ride back to Santini Air, or in the helicopter on the way to the cabin. She continued to clutch the picture frame to her chest, her expression usually completely neutral, but every once in a while, String would see a flash of anger cross her face. He hadn't seen the picture, but it was obviously important to her.

When she got out of the helicopter, she didn't immediately join him. String came around the helicopter to find her looking out across the lake, watching the Eagle soar overhead. Dom stood next to her, holding her suitcase.

She finally seemed to sense they were both watching her and took a deep breath, turning toward Hawke. "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

She seemed to think about it for a minute, and then gave him a small smile. "I'm not sure. Everything that happened today, for you feeling the need to take me into your home, for what happens next. I just really feel like I need to tell you I'm sorry."

String looked at her for several seconds. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her intrigued him and drew him toward her; while at the same time making him feel suspicious and on edge. String turned and headed toward the cabin, carrying a box of groceries. Dom followed behind with Kat's suitcase. Kat leaned in and picked up the other box of groceries and started to follow.

Dom looked back. "Oh no, no, no, put that down."

String turned to look. Kat looked around to see who he was talking to. "Kat, don't carry that box, it's too heavy," Dom said, putting down her suitcase and moving to take the box.

"It's not, I'm fine," Kat said, trying to move past Dom.

"Not on my watch," he said, taking the box.

String shrugged when she looked at him and turned to continue his walk to the cabin. Kat sighed and picked up her suitcase.

"Just leave that, I'll come back and get it," Dom said.

Kat said nothing, she just continued to walk behind Dom, carrying her suitcase. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was going to be the chivalrous type and she wasn't in the mood to argue the finer points of feminism. Besides, she had to admit, a part of her liked being taken care of, even protected. She'd been fending for herself for a very long time.

Kat looked around as she walked into the cabin. Dom and String had moved toward the kitchen, putting the boxes down on the counter. She sat her suitcase down near the couch and moved toward the kitchen. "Can I help you put things away?"

"No," String said.

"Just sit down," Dom said, in a much nicer tone. "You've had a long day. Can I get you a drink?"

Kat just shook her head and looked around. To her, the cabin had the same dichotomy she sensed in Stringfellow Hawke. From the outside, it was a simple log cabin; but inside, there were magnificent paintings and a Stradivarius cello. Stringfellow came across as reserved and solitary; but she sensed a vulnerability and passion about him.

"Can I make you dinner? I'm a pretty good cook," Kat said, looking at Dom and String.

"I'll cook," String said.

"Please, I want to find some way to thank you for everything you've done. You've been so nice, and helpful, and you don't even know me."

"You don't owe us anything," String said, walking over to the door and grabbing a fishing rod.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked.

"To catch dinner."

Kat watched the door close and turned to look at Dom, who was still putting away supplies. "What is all this then?" She asked indicating all the food they had brought in.

"String prefers fresh fish. But, this gives us chicken, steak, chops, you name it as alternatives for when I'm sick of fish."

"What if he doesn't catch anything?"

Dom smiled. "He will."

"Okay," Kat looked around, not sure what to do with herself. "Can I at least make a dessert?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Kat moved into the kitchen and started looking for ingredients to make individual chocolate soufflés. She was pleased to find small individual baking cups and all the ingredients she would need. She started set a pan on the stove and added a bit of water, setting the heat to get the water barely simmering. She poured chocolate chips into a metal bowl and set that on top of the water to start melting the chocolate.

Dom continued to move around the kitchen, but she noticed he was watching her closely. It appeared neither one of them trusted easily. Although, Kat had a feeling it would be much easier to get Dominic Santini to trust her than it would be Stringfellow Hawke.

"How long have you and Stringfellow known each other," Kat asked.

"Oh, a long time," Dom answered, without giving too much detail about anything.

"Did you meet through flying?"

Dom shook his head. "I knew String's dad. He and I were best friends."

Kat nodded. "I take it his dad has passed away?"

"What makes you ask that?" Dom asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kat smiled. "You said, knew, you knew String's dad. If he was still alive, you would have said I know String's dad, or String's dad and I are friends."

"String's parents were killed in a boating accident when he was young. He and Saint John came to live with me after the accident."

"Saint John? Is that a brother?"

"Yeah," was all Dom said, but Kat picked up on the sadness in his voice.

"Did something happen to him?"

"Why?" Dom asked, not sure why, but something about Kat's questions made him question her motives.

Kat sensed that she was pushing things, and backed off. "You just sounded sad. I didn't mean to pry. I guess I'm just feeling a little uneasy, so I'm trying to learn more about you. I don't know either one of you and I've let you whisk me away to some remote cabin, and no one knows where I'm at." Kat actually began to feel the reality of her words and realized she did feel a bit uneasy.

Dom realized how scary this must all be for her and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. Here I'm not even thinking about everything you've been through today. I can assure you, you are completely safe with String and I. Which I know may not make you feel any better, but you'll see as time passes. Michael will help get this Maxwell O'Connell behind bars and you'll be able to go back to your normal life and all of this will soon be a distant memory."

A

The three of them enjoyed a fabulous dinner of fresh trout, grilled vegetables and individual mini chocolate soufflés for desert.

"That was amazing," Dom said, scooping up the last bite of soufflé. "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Kat just smiled and shrugged. "I've been cooking for years. I get bored of making the same thing all the time, so I'm constantly trying new recipes."

Dom looked at his watch.

"I'll clean up," String said, knowing what he was thinking.

"I'll head out then. I'll pick you up by 9:00 AM for that aerial shoot for Fischer tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," String said, standing up and picking up his and Dom's plate.

"You're leaving," Kat's eyes grew wide and she felt fear again at the idea of being left alone with Stringfellow. She wasn't afraid of him, but he wasn't as friendly as Dom and the conversation seemed to flow much easier with Dominic's easy laugh and laid back personality.

"I'll see you again in the morning," Dom said, as he moved toward the door.

Kat got up from the table and walked over toward him. "You'll be fine. He won't bite," Dom said quietly, sensing her discomfort with being left alone with String.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Kat whispered.

Dom looked at String and debated what to say. Dom knew that String wasn't sure what to make of Kat. There was something about her that just didn't fit with the outward persona she showed them; at the same time, you couldn't help but be drawn to her. "He likes you just fine, he just takes time to warm up to people."

Kat stood on the porch and watched Dom get into the helicopter and fly away. She continued to stand out there long after she couldn't see any lights from the helicopter, but marveled at the number of stars that filled the night sky. She looked down as something leaned against her leg and reached down to rub one of Tet's ears. The dog seemed to like her just fine. She wished she could say the same thing about his owner.

Kat crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. It was cold in the night air, but she feared her reception inside would be even colder. She didn't care what Dom said, she didn't think Stringfellow Hawke liked her at all. What she couldn't figure out, is why he would bring her here then. Was he really just that much of a nice guy? She knew guys that liked to play the Knight in Shining Armor, but they usually were doing it to get a woman into bed. She didn't get that impression in this situation either.

Kat let her gaze wander back to the lake and the peacefulness of the night. She jumped when she felt something being placed over her shoulders. She had gotten lost in thought, staring up at the vast dark sky, with all the twinkling stars. For a moment, she'd forgotten who she was or what she was doing and had just been lost in the beauty of this place.

"I thought you might be cold," String said, as he placed the blanket around her shoulders.

She turned to look at him in the light of the moon. "Thank you." She wanted to say more, but she felt suddenly very shy.

String leaned against the porch rail and studied her for a moment. "Is that you and your parents in the picture frame?" When she had followed Dom outside, String had picked up the picture frame she had left on top of her suitcase. She had clutched it the whole way here and had laid it face down when she finally put it down.

If she was insulted that he had picked it up to look at it, she didn't say so. Instead she turned to look out across the lake again and merely shook her head no. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to say anything else and just sat there quietly, watching her look at the lake.

"It's my parents and my twin sister," she finally said.

The pain in her voice resonated with his own pain. "What happened to them?"

Kat realized she didn't want to lie to him, which really surprised her. But she couldn't possibly tell him the full truth. "They died in a car accident," she said, rationalizing that was true enough.

String stood up and pulled her into his chest. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she tasted the saltiness on her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she cried, and the fact that she could so easily do it in front of this man she barely knew frightened her more than anything else had in a very long time. She was at war with herself; part of her wanting to relax into his warm embrace and for once enjoy being protected and sheltered. The other part of her was berating her for being weak and allowing herself to be fooled by a man who obviously had deep secrets.

The calculated practical side won out, and she gently pulled back. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" String asked, this time trying to see her eyes.

She looked up and their eyes locked. She felt like he could see into her soul. She swallowed hard, but couldn't look away. His eyes showed he was trying to figure her out, not completely trusting her. But, they also showed so much pain and sadness. She felt herself fighting the desire to embrace him again, this time to provide some comfort to him.

She forced herself to look away. "I got your shirt wet," she said, as way of explanation.

"Do you always apologize so much?"

"Never," she said, honestly.

A

Kat woke to the sound of someone screaming. She bolted upright in the bed, realizing she had been the one screaming. She had broken out in a cold sweat and she was shaking so hard she was pretty sure it would be visible on the outside. She suddenly jumped out of bed and reached for the metal poker near the fireplace, sticking the metal end into the flames to try and quickly heat the metal and she turned to face the presence she sensed behind her, prepared to defend herself.

"It's me, String. You're safe. You just had a nightmare," he said quietly. His eyes on the fireplace poker she had in her hand, the metal in the flames. Pretty good choice of a weapon, he thought, and heating the metal was a next level step. He wondered how and why she knew to do that. Her reaction time had been quick, he knew he hadn't made a sound as he had approached the bed, and she knew he was there. His eyes narrowed slightly as he wondered again just who she really was and what she really wanted.

Kat looked around, trying to get a grip on herself. She realized she was holding the poker and had placed the end in the fireplace. "Self-defense training," she said as a way of explanation, as she removed the poker from the fire and put it back in its place.

"Police? Military?"

Kat just shook her head. "No. Just martial arts classes as a kid and then through my teenage years. The instructor used me at a lot of his demonstrations and had me help teach women's self-defense classes. Old habits die hard, I guess."

String just nodded. "You should get some sleep," he said, as he moved back down the stairs. He had given her his bed and was sleeping on the couch.

Kat sat back down on the bed, but knew she wouldn't sleep any more that night. She hadn't had a nightmare about her parents and sister in years. She knew it was because of the picture that it happened tonight, and talking about it with String; but knowing why she had the nightmare didn't make it any less terrifying. Kat moved off the bed to sit next to the fireplace, she brought a blanket with her, wrapping it around herself to try and stop from shivering.

String lay on the couch listening to her move around. He had a feeling the nightmare had really shaken her up. He just wasn't positive it was caused by the events of today; although it certainly could have been.

After several minutes of listening to her try to quietly move around upstairs, he threw off his blanket and walked back up the stairs. Tet lifted his head from his position near the fireplace, but didn't move. Kat looked up when String reached the top stair.

"Sorry."

He simply stretched out his hand. She stood up and walked over, taking his hand. He led her down the stairs and had her lay down on the couch. He simply looked at Tet. The dog, stood up, stretched and then jumped up on the couch, snuggling next to Kat.

String made himself comfortable in a chair a few feet away. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep until he heard her breathing slow and fall into a rhythm that told he she had managed to fall back asleep. He was going to have to press Michael to look more into her background. Something just didn't fit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to bring her with us? Isn't she safer here?" Dom whispered, as Kat moved up the stairs to get ready.

Taking her with them had been a last minute decision on String's part, and he still wasn't sure if he could explain why he didn't just want to leave her here.

"No, I think it's a better idea that she come with us," he said, moving the bags he needed to the front door.

"Did something happen last night?" Dom asked, looking up the stairs.

"She had a nightmare. When I went up to check on her, she grabbed a poker for the fireplace and stuck the end in the fire."

"Nice touch," Dom said admiringly.

"Yeah, but how'd she think of it," String said, giving Dom a knowing look.

"You think she's not as innocent as she seems?"

"She said self-defense classes, but," String dropped of his sentence at Kat showed up back at the top of the stairs.

"Ready," she said, as she bound down the stairs.

Dom took in the blue jeans, sneakers, and white tank top, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked all of 16 years old; and here they were wondering if she had a criminal background. He began to think they'd been working with Archangel too long. They were getting suspicious of everyone.

"You're gonna want a jacket, it gets cold up in the air," String said, his eyes sweeping over her body.

She leaned over and picked up on of his shirts from the laundry basket, waiting to be put away. She slipped it over her shoulders and rolled up the sleeves. "This okay?"

String let his eyes linger as he looked her over for several seconds, but he said nothing, just turned and walked out the door.

"Think he minds?" Kat asked Dom as they started to follow String out of the cabin.

"You look very cute," was all Dom said.

Kat climbed in the back of the helicopter, and looked out the window as they flew. She scanned the immediate area around the cabin, but there were literally no other cabins, or evens means to reach Hawke's cabin other than air. She leaned forward, looking at the instruments and their various readings. "Is it hard to fly a helicopter?"

"Not if you have a good teacher," Dom answered, when Hawke stayed silent.

"Do you think you could teach me?"

"Why?" String asked, his tone suspicious.

"It's seems like fun," Kat said, looking out the window. "I mean, what a great way to get around. You can cover a lot more distance like this than you can in a car."

"It definitely beats sitting in traffic on the freeway," Dom joked.

"Exactly. I mean, I don't know how much you charge or anything, but I have some money set aside. I'd be willing to pay you," Kat said, looking over at Dom.

"Now you said the magic words," String said, looking at Dom and then Kat.

"Just hush," Dom said. "Sure, I'd be willing to show you a few things, and I'm not gonna charge you."

"Gee, thanks," Kat leaned forward and gave Dom a quick side hug. "When can we start?"

"Right now, you just sit in the middle like you are and watch String's hands and feet."

"I didn't realize you had to use your feet," Kat said, after a few minutes of watching String fly. Kat continued to watch String's movements and the instruments. She listened to what Dom was telling her and occasionally looked out the windows to get visual objects to mark their path.

String set the helicopter down and they began to walk to where the director was set up. Kat hung back while String and Dom talked to the Director to get information for the stunts that were being filmed that day. Kat watched as Dom and a couple of camera men headed back to his helicopter. She looked around and quickly spotted String coming toward her.

"Dom's gonna be doing some filming, while I'm helping them with some aerial stunts. C'mon, I'll show you where you can sit and be out of the way."

Kat followed String to a bunch of chairs near a large table filled with all kinds of food. "Help yourself to something to eat, but stay in this area."

"Can't I go with you?" Kat asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

String turned to look at her. Her eyes appeared more green than blue today, he decided, and they were pleading with him to take her with him. "It's not safe."

Something in his tone or the look in his eye must have made her think she could change his mind, because she stepped closer to him, resting her hand on his arm and giving him a soft smile. "You've already proven you can keep me safe," she said, her tone soft and sultry.

"Sit and stay," String said, gruffly.

"I'm not Tet," she called after him as he walked away. She blew out a breath. He could be rather insulting, she thought.

Kat sat for a bit, chatting with members of the crew and a few of the acting extras. Eventually, she got up and began to wander around. She made her way out of the immediate filming area and found her way to the trailers. She looked for names of people she knew would be onset.

She found the trailer for the Director and silently slipped a manicure set out of her purse. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled out the metal file. She slipped it into the lock of the trailer door and in just a few seconds was slipping inside and closing the door. She looked around and quickly located the phone. She dialed the number from heart. She positioned the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could free up her hands and moved to the filing cabinet just a few feet away from the phone.

"Hello," came the terse answer.

"It worked," Kat said quietly. "He took me to his cabin last night, and I'm with them on location filming today."

"Did you find it."

Kat rolled her eyes at the dumb question. "We knew this was gonna take time. He's smart, Dominic too. I've gotta be careful. I was hoping he'd leave me at the cabin, I think that's the best place to look around, but I don't think he trusts me enough to leave me there unattended."

"Any security?"

"Not that I could easily see, but I'm willing to bet there's sensors on some of the cabinets. Maybe hidden cameras, but I doubt it. I don't think he'd want to feel on display in his own home."

"Why don't I go search while you're out."

"Can't. His cabin can only be reached by air."

"Give me the coordinates."

"I didn't get them. I told you, he's smart. He got real uptight when I moved so I could see the instrument panel on the helicopter. He blocked me often enough as we flew that I have enough information to get you very lost."

"What do they know about me so far?"

"Under investigation by several government agencies, but so far nothing they can put you away with."

"And on you?"

"Not sure. Both of them want to like and trust me, but neither one does. It's gonna take some time."

"Are you telling me, you can't seduce Stringfellow Hawke?" Maxwell's tone was one of shock and disbelief.

"If I just needed to get him into bed that would be one thing. But, I actually need him to trust me. This isn't about seduction."

"Don't kid yourself, Kat. He's a man, the way to his heart is not his stomach, it's his…,"

"He isn't you, Max. Give me time, I know how to play my part. You just keep up your end of the arrangement. He saw the picture of my family. I told him my parents and twin sister had been killed in a car accident; you need to make sure that information is searchable. Oh, and Max, you ever touch a picture of my family again, and you won't have to worry about what Stringfellow Hawke will do to you if he finds out your game. I'll kill you myself," Kat hung up the phone. She had searched the filing cabinet and looked up everything the Director had on Dominic Santini, Stringfellow Hawke and Santini Air. There wasn't anything else here. This was obviously a legitimate Hollywood movie, and not a FIRM cover for something else.

Kat made sure she looked out each window before letting herself out of the trailer and strolling back over to where Hawke had told her to stay. No one appeared to notice she was back, which means no one really noticed she was gone. Kat got herself a can of Pepsi and sat back in a chair to watch the filming. She let herself relax and enjoy the taping of the scene. A secluded cabin, watching a Hollywood movie in the making and a handsome man to spend her time with. This was the closest she'd been to a vacation in a really long time. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all. Kat popped the top on the can of Pepsi and took a long drink. She smiled as she leaned back in the chair, her head tilted toward the sky as she watched String perform his stunt for the movie. Not too bad a job at all.

A

"I've got something," Marella said, letting herself into Archangel's office.

He looked up, but didn't say anything.

"She has a juvenile record," Marella reached over and picked up the remote to pull the information up on the screen. "It took some searching as the records were sealed, but I got them."

A mug shot of Kat appeared on the screen. "She got picked up for being part of an armed robbery of a convenience store. She claimed her boyfriend had committed the robbery and she just drove the car. She said she had no idea what he was planning. There weren't any cameras in the store, but one witness insisted she was guarding the back door and had a gun."

"How long ago was that?" Michael asked, standing up from his desk.

"Eleven years."

"Eleven years. We've been researching her background for almost a full day and the only thing we have on her is an eleven-year-old juvenile record. Does something about that seem wrong to you?" Michael looked are Marella and then back at the picture on the screen.

"Personally, I am completely frustrated with this whole search. I can't find anything on her family, her background, her history. I know how DEA, FBI and ATF feel about Maxwell O'Connell. They're both shadows."

"So maybe Kat isn't a girl that is just attracted to the wrong time of men?" Michael said, studying her picture.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do the search that DEA, ATF and FBI haven't been able to do on Maxwell O'Connell. Do it on both of them. I want to know what they're favorite cereal is and I want it now," Michael paced across the room.

"It would help if I could get her fingerprints," Marella said, looking at Michael.

"Reach out to String; have him get them."

"Do you want me to tell him what we have so far?"

"We don't have anything so far," Michael said tersely. "Let's go see him in person. I'd like to get a look at Eternity Katzmerick one more time."

A

Dom dropped Stringfellow and Kat back off at the cabin and flew away, giving them both a wave. String moved toward the cabin without saying a word to her. Kat stood on the deck, watching the sun set over the lake. She felt Tet lean against her leg and she reached down to scratch his ears. She looked up at the sound of an approaching helicopter. She watched as the white helicopter hovered and then settled on the landing area.

Michael and Marella got out of the helicopter. Kat looked to see String standing on the porch. She moved toward him, but didn't ask any questions. He didn't seem surprised that they were here.

"Hello, String, Kat," Michael said, as he climbed the stairs to the porch.

"Do you have something on Maxwell O'Connell?" String asked.

"Nothing more than the other government agencies," Marella answered. "Yet."

"I told you, he's smart," Kat said, moving to stand near Hawke.

"Kat, we could use some more information from you," Michael said, giving her a charming smile.

"I told you everything I know," Kat said, as she followed String into the cabin. He walked over to the bar and began to pour a glass of wine for Marella and scotch for Michael.

"Maybe you know something you don't even realize you know," Michael said.

"Like what?" Kat tilted her head and looked at Michael.

Marella moved so she was behind Kat, and caught String's eye. She indicated the glass and Kat, with just a slight movement of her eyes.

String handed Marella a glass of wine and poured a second glass for Kat. She took the glass and took a sip, turning her attention back to Michael.

"Maybe you overheard a conversation that sounded a little confusing, but the words were actually codes we would understand," Michael hypothesized.

"But how would I know that was important?"

"Would you be willing to spend some time with Marella, just answering some questions?"

Kat looked over at Marella, who offered her a pleasant smile.

"Now?" Kat asked.

"No, we'll set it up for tomorrow. We can have String bring you out to us and just spend time talking," Michael suggesting, knowing that while Kat was occupied with them, he could have String fly Airwolf over the locations they have nailed down as belonging to Maxwell O'Connell and search for information.

"Okay," Kat shrugged.

"Great," Michael said. "Why don't you walk me to the helicopter and we can talk about what to order in for lunch tomorrow."

Kat looked back and saw Marella was finishing her glass of wine, so she followed Michael out. As soon as the door had closed behind them, String pulled another wine glass out and dumped her wine into it, holding her glass with a napkin. He dropped the glass in the plastic bag that Marella held out.

"Any chance you can go through her things and get me a strand of hair?" Marella asked.

String walked over to the window box and pulled out the pillow that Kat had slept on when he brought her downstairs. "Here ya go."

Marella pulled a pair of tweezers out of her bag and pulled a couple strands of long blonde hair off the pillow and put it in a separate bag.

"What's the situation?" String asked.

"I would think I should be able to find a lot more information on her than I am with routine searches," Marella said, looking out the window and noticing that Kat was looking toward the cabin, probably wondering what was taking her so long.

"Maybe there isn't anything to find?"

"And maybe someone with access to criminal databases is eliminating her records," Marella said, moving toward the door, with the wine glass and hair samples tucked safely in her closed bag.

"Like a dirty cop," String said.

"Like a dirty cop. Watch yourself."

String stayed on the porch as Marella and Michael took off in the helicopter. Kat had stayed down near the lake, the gusts from the helicopter blades blowing her hair all around her. String went back into the cabin and started fixing dinner. He waited for Kat to come into the cabin and when he'd put the food on a plate and onto the table and she hadn't come back, he sat down to eat, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He walked out onto the porch to tell her dinner was ready, but she was nowhere in sight. He walked off the porch and walked around the cabin. No Kat and no Tet.

"Tet!" String walked a few feet and paused to listen. The only sounds were the wind rustling the leaves and small animals scurrying nearby. The temperature had dropped and String could feel the coolness of the night touching his skin through his shirt.

"Tet!"

Still nothing. String walked back into the cabin, grabbed his coat, and slipped a gun into his waistband. He walked back out and headed toward the woods behind the cabin.

"Tet!" String called out every few hundred feet that he moved. He would pause and listen following his call, his voice echoing back to him on the wind.

"Tet!" Finally, he heard a howl off in the distance to his right. String started moving in that direction, calling out everyone once in a while making sure the return howl was getting louder and he was heading in the right direction.

String entered a clearing after a heavily wooded section and found Kat sitting on the ground, Tet sitting next to her. Her shoe was off and even in the fading light he could see her ankle had a nice blue bruise and was starting to swell.

"I tripped over that stupid rock," she said, pointing to a rock a few feet in front of him. "I don't think it's broken, but when I try to stand on it, it really hurts."

"What are you doing way out here?"

"I just started walking around a little bit, before I knew it I wasn't sure where I was and couldn't find my way back."

"Tet knows his way back."

"But I don't speak dog, cat maybe, but not dog," Kat smiled at him.

"You should've just told him to head home. He would have led you."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm lost in the woods at your cabin, with your dog."

String had to try hard not to smile at her frustrated tone. He slipped his jacket off. "Here, put this on."

Kat slipped the coat on and noticed String was carrying a gun. "Why are you carrying a gun?"

"Someone has already tried shooting at you, trashed your apartment and then you disappear; I came prepared."

"Who could find me out here," Kat asked looking around. "Isn't that why you brought me here, I'm unfindable."

"Unfindable?" String couldn't help but smile.

"You know what I mean."

String bent down and helped her stand up. She tried to take a step, but hissed in pain as she put weight on her injured ankle.

String picked her up in his arms and headed back toward the cabin.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Again with the sorry?"

"I'm causing you so much trouble. You have a person staying at your home that you don't know. You have to bring a gun when she gets lost because there could be trouble. I know better than anyone that Max is dangerous, even deadly. I shouldn't be letting you put yourself in harm's way for me."

String said nothing. He simply kept walking. Kat let her head rest against his shoulder. He carried her into the cabin and set her down on the couch, moving some pillows under her ankle to elevate it. He walked away, but was back in a few minutes with some ibuprofen and water. "Take these, they'll help with the swelling."

He stepped away again and returned with an ice pack, gently resting it against her ankle. Finally, he walked away and came back with two plates of food. He handed her one, and sat down in a chair across from her with his plate.

They ate their food in silence, Kat occasionally glancing at String when she thought he was looking at the fire. He really was a handsome man, but she couldn't figure him out. He could be very distant and reserved, but extremely kind and gentle at the same time. He was like no other man she had ever met. They talked a bit about nothing in particular as the evening wore on. String wanted to carry her up to his bed, but she fought to just stay on the couch and to let him have his own bed back. She lay in the dark room, watching the faint embers still flickering in the fireplace, snug under a thick blanket he had placed over her before he retreated up the stairs.

She had read a lot of information on Stringfellow Hawke and heard even more from various sources over the last month, but the man she was seeing did not fit in with the picture she'd been given. Kat's mind whirled trying to get the warring pictures to create some sort of logical picture, but the two images wouldn't mesh into one. That meant one of two things, either he was a master at hiding who he really was. Kat knew those people existed, heck, she was one of them. Or, the picture she'd been given of Stringfellow Hawke was false. If she had been fed false information, did she need to re-evaluate her mission?

Kat fell into a restless sleep. Kat stood on a high cliff, overlooking a vast chasm, the fog so dense, she felt like she was standing in the clouds. Everything felt eerily silent. She felt like she was spinning as the fog began to swirl and flashes of light broke through the darkness as loud explosions assaulted her ear drums.

Kat felt herself cowering as the noise closed in around her and the fog changed to acrid smoke, so thick she felt like she was chocking. She saw headlights through the thick smoke and knew it was her parent's car. She tried to scream as she watched the car lift off the ground from the force of an explosion that broke it apart and sent metal fragments flying through the air. She felt the sharp pieces pierce her skin. She tried to scream, but the smoke stole her breath. A small hand reached out for her, Kat lunged forward, grasping the hand. She hung on for dear life, knowing she had to save that person. She felt a force pulling them away, the hand slipping from her grasp. She clutched with fingers that wouldn't grasp.

"No!" Kat bolted upright on the couch and glanced around quickly trying to figure out what happened to the hand she had been trying so desperately to hold. The smoke was gone and the only light that broke the darkness was the wood in the fireplace that still had a soft orange glow from the dying fire. Kat struggled to catch her breath and regain her composure. She felt her shoulders start to shake as the sobs started that she couldn't hold back. She pulled a pillow against her mouth, hoping not to disturb Stringfellow. She wasn't surprised though, when she suddenly felt a presence next to her. String sat down on the couch, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head against his bare chest and let herself give into the tears she couldn't stop anyway. String tightened his hold as she curled up against his body, her sobs giving way to soft whimpers as exhaustion overrode the fear and grief. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead and was rewarded with a soft sigh as she snuggled deeper against him. He pulled the blanket up over them, and closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. He knew he wouldn't be leaving her to face the nightmares alone any more tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat's senses slowly started waking up. The first thing she was conscious of was the warmth that enveloped her. She could feel the weight of the blanket, but the warmth came from in front of her, it wasn't too warm, just comforting. Involuntarily she snuggled closer to the heat source. Her ears picked up a faint sigh coming from very close by. The next sense that seemed to wake up was her sense of touch. She felt the strong arm wrapped around her, and the hand resting on her waist. She moved her hand and felt the gentle rise of someone taking a breath. Kat opened her eyes and realized she was being held by Stringfellow. They were cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, Tet laying a few feet away. His jaw was covered by stubble and his eye lashes stood out against his cheek. From his rhythmic breathing Kat guessed he was still asleep.

She tried to remember how they had gotten into this position and then images of her nightmare flooded her mind. Kat shivered involuntarily. String tightened his grip on her in his sleep and pulled her closer. She adjusted her body to press it closer to his, and slid her hand down his chest and across his abdomen to wrap her arm around him. She moved her head so she could brush her lips against his neck. She was rewarded with a groan of pleasure from String.

Kat smiled and slowly moved her hand back across his abdomen and then up his chest, wrapping her hand around the side of his head and tracing his ear with her finger. She gasped when String suddenly grabbed her wrist. She jerked her head up and their eyes locked. Kat swallowed, unsure how to read his expression. String let his eyes wander down her body. He adjusted his position slightly, moving her back on the couch so he was above her. His eyes came back to her lips.

Kat slid her hand over his shoulder, sliding her finger nails gently over his neck before she threaded her fingers into his hair. She tilted her head up, encouraging him to kiss her with that simple move. String hesitated just for a second before he accepted the invitation and pressed his lips to hers. Kat slipped her other arm around String and he deepened their kiss, adjusting their bodies again so she was under him. String moved his lips down to her neck. Kat tilted her head back, and arched her back, pressing her body against his. String moved one hand down her body and slipped it under her nightgown. Kat gave a small moan as his hand moved up her abdomen and his thumb caressed her breast.

Kat blinked stunned when all of a sudden String rolled away from her and got off the couch. "That's Dom. He's gonna fly us to the F.I.R.M. so you can meet with Marella."

Kat looked around, not hearing anything. "You'd better hop in the shower," String said, moving toward the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Kat slid off the couch and stood up, now hearing the helicopter in the distance. "Too bad you can't join me," Kat gave him a seductive smile and then moved up the stairs.

String watched her go up the stairs, and then shook his head. Dom's timing was perfect; he had not intended to get romantically involved with Kat. He still didn't trust her; but he couldn't deny there was an attraction. It was more than just the fact she was a beautiful woman. She had a quality about her that drew him toward her. He had a feeling she was a very strong, independent woman; but the image she tried to portray was of a woman who needed someone to take care of her and he very much doubted that was true. At the same time, he had no doubts the nightmares were real, and they created a vulnerability that drew him toward her. He just couldn't figure out what she was hiding.

String looked at the door as Dom walked in. "Good morning," he called out.

"Mornin'," String said, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Where's Kat?"

"In the shower. I let her sleep in, she had a rough night."

"Oh," Dom said, raising his eyebrows. "Another nightmare?"

"Appeared to be a bad one," String said, pouring Dom a cup of coffee.

"What do you think causes them?"

String shrugged.

"Maybe she'll talk to me while you're getting ready."

"Maybe," String said, turning his gaze to the loft. He'd heard the water turn off. He moved over to the couch and cleaned up the blankets and pillows, putting them back in the window boxes. He moved up the stairs, noticing that Dom was watching him more than usual. He didn't see the smile that spread across Dom's face as he watched String walk up the stairs.

Kat opened the door to the bathroom and moved into the bedroom where String was finishing making his bed.

"I'm gonna step outside and take a look at the chopper," Dom called. "The landing seemed a bit rough to me and I want to check the skids."

String watched Dom walk out the door. Kat smiled as Dom closed the door. "Did you say something to him?" She asked as she walked across the room.

"No."

Kat walked up very close to him, and ran her hands up his bare chest. String looked down at her. Her hair was still wet and she smelled wonderful. String knew he should just go get in the shower, but he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"We could just skip Michael and Marella," Kat whispered when String broke their kiss, letting her fingers slowly slide down his torso toward the band of his pants.

String looked from her to his bed and had to admit a part of his was very tempted to do exactly that. "Finish getting ready," his said, his voice gruff. He moved past her and headed toward the shower. He figured he wouldn't need to use any hot water the way his morning was going.

Kat sighed and watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door. She had been really mad at Max for breaking that picture of her family, knowing the memories were going to haunt her and make it difficult to do her job. But, it appeared the nightmares were helping her accomplish her goal quicker than she had expected. Now she had to get passed the afternoon with Michael and Marella. She wasn't too worried; she'd spent her life pretending to be what other people wanted her to be. She could be exactly what Michael and Marella wanted.

A

"Good morning, Kat. String, Dom, can I get you some coffee?" Marella offered as the threesome entered the office.

"No, thanks. Dom and I have some errands to run while you're meeting with Kat," String said, giving Dom a knowing look.

Kat looked over at him. "You're not staying?" She let her eyes widen, showing some fear at the idea of being left alone.

"You'll be fine with Michael and Marella. We won't be gone long."

Kat moved closer to String. "Please don't leave me," she whispered, letting herself get close enough to him that her body brushed against his.

String put his hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry. We'll be back to pick you up before you're ready to leave. We just gotta check on a few things."

"What things?" Kat asked, looking at Dom.

Dom and String exchanged glances again.

"Promise me you aren't going to go near Maxwell. He'll hurt you," Kat turned back toward String, fear and concern obvious on her face and in her voice.

"We're not gonna get hurt," Dom assured her.

"You can't promise that. No one can promise that," Kat said, panic edging into her voice. She frantically looked back at String. "Please, please don't go." Kat was surprised to realize she really didn't want him to go. She clutched his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"We'll be back soon," String said, gently removing her hand from his arm. He motioned to the door with his head and Dom headed out. String paused and gave Kat a kiss on the cheek. "Take good care of her will you Marella."

"Don't worry, we're gonna have a fine time," Marella said, getting up from behind the desk and moving over toward Kat.

A

Dom and String paused as they entered the lair and took just a minute to look at the magnificent helicopter.

"What's the plan?" Dom asked, as he climbed into the navigator's seat.

"Michael uploaded locations for several properties owned by O'Connell. We're gonna do a fly over and gather as much data as possible; high resolution photos, heat sources."

"And what are they gonna do to Kat while we're gathering this information?"

String looked back at Dom, and then turned back to look at the instruments. He said nothing as he navigated Airwolf out of the lair.

"She's hiding something. I don't know what, but I know she is."

"If you think that, why did I get the impression I interrupted something this morning?"

String said nothing. "We're coming up on the first location. Start running the cameras."

Dom knew String wasn't going to answer his question. "They're running. What do you think she's hiding?"

"I don't know. A criminal past most likely. I don't think she took up with a man like Maxwell O'Connell by accident. I think they probably have acquaintances that introduced them."

"You thinks she's a criminal?"

"I think Michael and Marella are the best people to find out. I gave them a wine glass with her prints and a few strands of her hair to run DNA. They should be able to find out exactly who she is from that information."

"We've got everything we need here, String," Dom said, looking at the readings.

"Then let's get to the next address," String pulled up the coordinates and maneuvered in the direction of the next property.

A

"Eternity, are you sure we can't get you something to drink?"

"Oh please, please call me Kat."

"Is that because you don't like the name Eternity?" Michael asked. "Or because it isn't your real name?"

Kat's head jerked up and she met the cool blue eyes of Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III. She looked over at Marella and then back at Michael. "How'd you find out?"

"We got your prints and DNA," Michael said, his voice cool.

"What? How?" Kat jumped to her feet.

"Sit down."

Kat looked over at Marella. "The cabin. The wine glass, and what, String gave you access to my hair brush?"

"Does it really matter how we got it, Avalynn?"

"I still prefer Kat," Kat said.

"Avalynn Katarina Sykes," Marella said, moving to the computer and pulling up a mug shot picture of Kat. "Born July 7, 1958 to Jacob and Susan Sykes. Twin birth with an identical sister, Maria Annaliese Sykes. Jacob and Susan Sykes made their living performing various scams, robberies and sophisticated heists. They were killed November 3, 1970 when their car lost control while trying to flee police after robbing a bank. Jacob, Susan and Maria were killed when the car impacted a cement wall in a construction zone. You were thrown free of the vehicle and survived. You didn't have any relatives so you were sent to St. Mary's Home for Troubled Girls as an alternative to Juvenile Hall, since the judge felt at 12 years old you could not be held responsible for the acts your parents forced you to commit," Marella flipped through several pictures, including one of the car accident that had taken her family.

Kat looked away from the screen and took a deep breath.

"But the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree," Marella continued. "You quickly took up with some local gang members and began actively participating in armed robberies, gang beatings and drug sales. After a few years, you were recruited by the Casteele mob family. Your specialty was being able to get into places that others couldn't."

"A cat burglar, you already know everything about me, you should just say it," Kat looked between Michael and Marella.

"Is that why you like the name Kat?" Michael asked.

"My dad called me Kat. Short for my middle name Katarina."

"You got bored working with the Casteele family. You wanted to branch out. Maxwell O'Connell provided you that opportunity. He believed your skills of getting into places quietly and without leaving evidence of your presence would make you useful for gaining information he needed when running his drug cartel. He also recognized your skills in getting people to let down their guard and share information with you," Marella continued.

"So what happened?" Michael asked.

Kat let out a breath and got up from the chair. She began to pace around the room. "The first time I stole something I was four years old. My mom was teaching my sister and I how to pick someone's pocket. By the time I was six, I was one of the best quick change artists around. That was the only life I knew. When my family," Kat paused, and swallowed the lump she felt forming in her throat.

"After the car accident, I really did try to change. But, seriously, a home for troubled girls; it was filled with people that were trying to be as bad as I already was. I was a hero in their eyes. I had way more skills than any of them. I liked the challenge and I liked being invisible. Being a cat burglar just came naturally to me. But, I didn't get bored with the Casteele family. I decided I wanted to change my life. I left to try and go straight. But, I didn't have any skills that translated into the white washed life. Money wasn't a problem; I had made plenty of money over the years. But, I was bored then. I met Maxwell at a benefit. He'd been given my name by the Casteele family and he sought me out. He promised to take me all over the world and teach me new skills."

Kat turned to face Michael and Marella. "At first, it was very exciting. We traveled all over the world. Maxwell had interests in drug growing and distribution. He dabbled in guns and military hardware. I was seeing the business side of these dealings. They were dangerous, but excited at the same time. Maxwell is a very handsome man, very charismatic. We started a romantic relationship. He was gentle, attentive, adventurous."

Kat looked down at the carpet and quit talking.

"What changed?" Michael asked.

Kat moved back over to the chair she had been sitting in earlier and sat back down. "I started seeing the effects of our business. Maxwell and I were out to dinner when a police detective showed up and shoved a picture of a dead teenager in front of us. He told Maxwell that the drugs he'd put on the street I'll never forget that picture. It wasn't much longer when I heard about some Americans that had been killed in a political uprising in South America. The terrorists were a group of militants that Maxwell had supplied weapons too. We were at least indirectly responsible for the loss of those lives. When I started protesting, Maxwell got violent. I saw him kill one of his distributors the day before String and Dom saw us in the parking lot. I wanted out, and Maxwell wasn't going to let that happen."

"Why should we believe you?" Marella asked.

"You have no reason too," Kat said. "But, I can prove it. I know where Maxwell keeps his records. I can get them. With that information, the DEA, and ATF won't have any problems prosecuting Maxwell for a number of crimes."

"How can you get them?" Michael asked.

Kat smiled. "I was one of the best cat burglars in the world. I haven't lost those skills. I just need a ride to his chalet in France. Preferably something that can be detected by radar."

Marella and Michael exchanged looks. "What makes you think we have vehicles that can beat radar?" Marella asked.

"You're an agency involved in covert operations, are you not," Kat said sarcastically. "Surely you have ways to help get people places where you don't want them seen coming. I can give you the information I had on security last time I was at the chalet, but I guarantee you that Maxwell had it upgraded as soon as I left."

"What type of records?" Michael asked.

"Names, invoices, bank transfers, shipment information. Maxwell is fanatical about keeping everything. And, because he doesn't trust people he uses the same people over and over. It is a huge network. It will be a major bust for whichever agency takes credit."

"And you're willing to give us all of this information?" Michael asked, doubt obvious in his voice.

"In exchange for full immunity from prosecution, and a new identity," Kat said, meeting Michael's gaze.

"Ahh, the price tag," Marella said.

"Completely worth it when you think about how many people the information will implicate in drug trafficking and gun running. Do we have a deal?"

"There's a stipulation on your deal," Michael said. "You only get immunity and a new identity, if we arrest Maxwell O'Connell and get enough information to dismantle his network."

"Deal," Kat said, extending her hand. "Now, how are you going to get me to the Chalet?"

"Before we discuss details, we need to know the address of the Chalet. You provide us with all the information you had on security and we will do our own intel. We will compare the two sets of data and come up with a plan," Michael said, moving to sit behind the desk.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Kat asked.

Marella handed it to her and Kat wrote down an address in the south of France.

"This is not an address we showed owned by him," Marella said, glancing at the address.

Kat smirked. "Of course it isn't. You didn't really think he'd put his name on a piece of property that might someday be tied to illegal activity. None of the properties used to store drugs or weapons are listed in his name. They are all held by shell companies that are held by off-shore businesses that are held by other aliases that have to be researched to even get a hint of Maxwell. Is that what you have String doing today, looking at addresses listed in Maxwell's name? It's a waste of time. But, even those properties have state of the art security systems, they will get Dom's chopper on camera and that will lead Maxwell right to Santini Air. You just put them in harm's way."

"They're not using Dom's helicopter. Don't worry, Maxwell won't be able to get anything on them," Michael assured her.

Kat tilted her head, but didn't ask any questions. She knew Michael wouldn't answer them anyway.

"So when do we begin?"

"Give us a list of all of these properties where he stores guns, drugs, his records, anything we want to seize," Michael said. "You can write down everything you remember about the security of these locations at the cabin. I will pick it up in a couple of days. We will then perform our own surveillance of the properties and start forming a plan of attack."

"Sounds fair," Kat said. "Have you told String and Dom who I really am?"

"No," Michael said, looking her over. "But I will, if you don't."


	5. Chapter 5

Dom and String walked into the office. Kat was sitting at a table, writing. Archangel was sitting next to her reading from several sheets of paper that were stacked next to him. Marella sat off to the side, printing out documents and adding them to Michael's pile.

Kat looked up and a look String couldn't interpret crossed her face.

"What's going on?" Dom asked, taking in the scene.

Archangel looked over at Kat and then turned to look at Marella. "Why don't we go check on those reports we asked accounting to print."

"That's not necessary. You already know everything I have to say," Kat said, putting down her pen and folding her hands in her lap.

"Maybe you'd prefer to have this conversation back at String's cabin," Marella suggested.

Kat looked up at String, but he was looking at Michael. She looked back down at the carpet. Dom moved over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave him a small smile. She hoped this didn't set her back to square one with them. Either they would be convinced they absolutely could not trust her, or they would believe everything was out in the open now and she could start earning their trust.

"Dom, why don't you take Kat to the helicopter. I'll be there in just a minute."

Dom put his arm around Kat's shoulders as she stood up and led her out of the office.

"So, whatdya find out?"

"It's quite a story," Marella said.

"But is it the whole story?" String asked.

"Maybe," Archangel said, standing up and taking a few steps rubbing his chin.

"Maybe?"

"It's a feasible story, and probably the whole story. You know me, String, I'm always skeptical."

String narrowed his eyes.

"Look, you've got your own sixth sense about people. Listen to her story and see what you think?" He turned to look at String. "Unless you think your judgement is clouded when it comes to her?"

String just turned and walked out of the office. Michael looked at Marella, who raised her eyebrows.

"I hope that story's the whole truth. But, for Hawke's sake, keep looking," Michael said.

"Yes, sir."

A

Kat followed Dom and String into the cabin. The flight home had been filled by Dom telling one story after another. String hadn't uttered a word, and Kat's throat felt as dry as sandpaper. She could barely swallow, let alone speak.

String moved to the bar and poured himself a glass of Scotch. He looked over at Dom, who gave him a nod. String poured a second glass and slid it over to Dom. He reached for a bottle of wine and looked over at Kat.

"Actually, I'll take the scotch," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

String and Dom looked at each other, but said nothing. String watched Kat walk over to the fireplace and sit on the edge. Tet moved over and rested his head on her lap. She stroked his head. String grabbed another glass and poured a generous amount of Scotch into it. He picked up his glass and Kat's glass and walked over to her. He handed her the glass and watched her take a tentative sip.

He sat in a chair and watched as Dom sat down on the couch.

Kat looked back and forth between them.

She took another drink and a deep breath. "My real name is Avalynn Katarina Sykes. My parents and sister, Maria, were killed in a car accident, November 30, 1970." Kat looked down at Tet and after a few seconds took another drink.

"I was 12. My parents had been trying to flee the police after robbing a bank. My sister and I had helped in the robbery. We were actually pretty good at committing all kinds of crimes. But, the judge felt that at 12, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. But, no foster home wanted to take me so I was sent to a place called St. Mary's Home for Troubled Girls," Kat shook her head. "Because that's the kind of place you send a person to turn away from a life of crime," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What happened?" Dom asked, when she'd been quiet for several minutes.

"I tried to be good, I really did," she looked at the two of them, needing them to believe her. "But, I just wanted to fit in. These were a bunch of girls that wanted to become what I already was. They wanted to know how to pick pockets and run quick change scams. I'd done those things when I as 4 and 5 years old. They looked up to me for the skills I had. Before I knew it, I was doing all the things I'd done for my parents, and teaching them how to do it. The woman who ran the home was going to turn me in. She said they'd send me to jail and lock me up."

"How old were you then?" Dom asked, his heartbreaking at her story.

"14."

"Did you go to jail?" Dom asked. String still sat, saying nothing, just looking at her.

Kat shook her head. "I ran away. I lived on the street for several months and then this guy approached me. He said he'd been watching me and admired my ability to lift things without anyone noticing. He said he could get me a job where I could earn a really good living and learn new skills. It beat living on the street, so I went home with him. In just a few months, I was a valuable member of the Casteele family."

"The mob family?"

Kat nodded.

"I worked for them for a while; but I really did want to turn my life around. I got them to agree to let me leave the family and have a chance at a "normal" life," Kat made air quotes around the word normal.

"So how'd ya get mixed up with this Maxwell fella?" Dom asked.

"I had no idea how to be normal," Kat stood up and paced slightly. "My entire life I'd been running scams, stealing, robbing; I didn't know anything else."

"You got bored," String said, it was a statement, not a question.

Kat ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know." She sat back down and looked at String. "I felt so useless. Maxwell approached me as a business man that did all kinds of charitable work. He portrayed himself as a man that used questionable mean to give him knowledge to have the upper hand in business, but that upper hand allowed him to get good outcomes for underprivileged people."

"Like Robin Hood, stealing from the rich, to give to the poor?" Dom asked.

"Sort of," Kat said. "My first job for him, involved infiltrating a large law office that was representing a real estate mogul that was buying up a lot of low-income housing in a run-down city. I was able to find out that the land had oil on it. The people living there were entitled to a lot of money from the oil companies. This real estate mogul was stealing their property to make himself richer. Maxwell used the information to educate the public and help them fight for their land. A lot of people who had nothing suddenly were very well off. The deserted and decaying town was suddenly very prosperous and the community flourished. What I didn't know at the time was that the new businesses that popped up, were used by Maxwell to launder the money he got from selling drugs and running guns. Every good thing he did had some advantage to him. I just learned that too late."

"When did things go south?"

"The government agencies investigating him starting coming out of the woodwork. They'd approach us at dinner and show us pictures of dead kids as a result of the drugs Maxwell was helping bring into the country. I knew we delivered weapons to third world countries, but so do men like Michael. But, news stories started showing up where armies used weapons we provided to commit horrible acts."

"So you tried to leave?"

"Not at first. I wanted to get information for myself."

"How?"

"My skill is getting into places that no one wants anyone to get into. So, I started going through his documents, finding ways to hear conversations he didn't want me to be part of, checking up on his business partners. The murder last week was the final straw. I just wanted to get away from him. He was not as accommodating to my request as the Casteele family had been."

"So that's how we found you arguing with him the other day," String said.

"I'd gotten away from him, but he tracked me down."

"Are you ready for a "normal" life now?" String asked, copying her use of air quotes around normal.

Kat met his eyes and let him hold her gaze; but she said nothing.

"Maybe Michael could get her a position with The F.I.R.M. After all, they could use someone with her skills," Dom suggested.

Kat looked at him with surprise.

"The last thing she needs to do is put herself in that position. It's a miracle she hasn't been killed yet, working with Archangel would get her killed for sure," String said, his voice terse.

"Maybe I can work with you," Kat said, looking at him. "With whatever you do for Michael."

"That'll get you killed even faster," String said, standing up and moving over to the bar to pour himself another drink.

"I'm a good asset, String. I could be useful to you and Dom."

"What makes you think we work for Archangel?" String asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

"The fact I'm not an idiot," Kat said, standing up and walking toward him. "You are comfortable when you walk around that building. You're comfortable walking into Michael's office. You were checking out Maxwell's properties for Michael. You'd keep me safe."

"I told you, no," String said. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the cabin.

Kat looked over at Dom. "What'd I say?"

"Just give him some space right now," Dom said, getting up and looking out the window. String was heading into the wooded area surrounding the cabin.

Dom left a few minutes later. Kat cleaned the glasses and put them away. She walked out on the porch, her ears straining for any sounds of String returning to the cabin. After a while, the cold breeze chased her back into the cabin.

Kat sat down on the couch and watched the fire burn. She woke to the feeling of someone laying a blanket over her.

"String," her eyes blinked as she tried to focus on the figure in the dark.

"Promise me," he whispered, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"What?"

"Promise me, you'll give up this life. Promise me, you'll get out of activities that can get you killed. You can come work with me and Dom at Santini Air, but promise me, you'll stay away from Michael."

Kat struggled to sit up.

"Promise me," String gripped her shoulders.

"I promise," Kat whispered, surprised by the intensity of his tone.

Before she could ask anything else, String covered her mouth with his. She allowed him to deepen their kiss, as he leaned her back on the couch. Kat let herself get lost in the sensation of his desire. For several minutes the world stopped for her and she knew only that String wanted her and she wanted him.

She felt him pull away and she started to protest the loss of his heat and weight against her body. But, he was tugging her hand, pulling her toward the stairs leading toward his bedroom. Kat let him lead her, but with each step new doubts creeped into her thoughts. She didn't know him. She knew what she'd been told, but that information was contradictory to what she'd seen the last few days. She knew his past, but that didn't prepare her for the depth of loss and pain she felt emanating from him. She knew he'd loved, but it didn't prepare her for the passion that flowed in his kisses and his touch.

He led her toward the bed, pulling her back into his arms. His breath was warm against her skin as he began to kiss her neck. His hands removing her clothing. "Kat," he whispered, just as his lips found hers again.

Kat found herself pulling back. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

String just looked at her.

"I like you, String; I really do," she was surprised to realize how true that sentiment really was. "But, the truth is, we really don't know each other. The mistake I've made in the past is jumping into physical relationships with people I really don't know."

Kat moved closer to him. "I don't want to make that mistake with you."

String said nothing.

"Please, please don't be mad at me," Kat whispered, fearful she had just screwed this up.

String pulled her back into his arms. "I'm not mad at you." He kissed her on the forehead and moved back toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"You should sleep in the bed; I'll take the couch."

"String," Kat waited until he turned to look at her. "Will you sleep here with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," String said, looking at her nearly naked figure.

Kat considered changing her mind. She wasn't sure why she'd stopped things to begin with. This was the perfect move to get him to start opening up to her, to start allowing her deeper into his life. Get your head together, she told herself.

She moved toward String, knowing she'd made a rookie mistake in stopping their physical interaction.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered and she let her hands run up his chest and rest on his shoulders. She leaned closer to him, gently kissing his lips.

String allowed himself to kiss her back, just briefly. "Good-night, Kat."

Kat watched as he walked down the stairs. She moved to stand near the railing of the loft, watching as he laid down on the couch. She moved over to the bed and slid under the covers. What is wrong with me, she wondered? If Maxwell ever found out she'd stopped String from taking her to his bed, he'd completely lose it. She had to get String to trust her and open up to her; everything depended on it.

Kat lay watching the flickering flames of the dying fire for a long time before she finally managed to fall asleep. She didn't know that String was doing the same thing on the couch. As he watched the dying embers he wondered what it was about Kat that he was missing. Even with the new knowledge of who she was and what her life had been like, he felt like she was hiding the most important part of who she was from him. As much as he would have liked to take her to his bed, a part of his brain knew it was good she had stopped things. It was actually that act that made him start to think maybe he really could trust her.

A

"Kat so far everything you've given us has been a gold mine," Marella said, as she started to pull documents out of her briefcase.

"We've made more progress in developing a case against Maxwell O'Connell in the last 24 hours than all the government agencies have made against him in the last year," Michael added.

String sat, watching Kat's expressions.

She smiled at Michael. "It's nothing compared to what I can get you once we get into his chalet."

Michael looked briefly at String.

"We're gonna have the intel on that location by tomorrow. Once we have that, we'll compare it with the security info you give us today and can develop a plan to get you there."

String shook his head. "No, I don't think she should be involved."

"What?" Michael, Marella and Kat said simultaneously.

"It's too dangerous."

"I'm the only one that can get in there," Kat insisted.

"I can get in there," String said.

"No, you can't. You have no idea what you're talking about," Kat said. "Max is paranoid. He's got top-notch security. I'm probably one of the best cat burglar's in the world and I'm not entirely sure I can get in without being detected."

"Which is exactly why you're not doing it."

Kat looked at Michael and Marella. "Can you both give us just a minute?"

Michael put his arm on Marella's back and led her outside. Kat watched them walk down the steps through the window. She moved over and stood in front of String.

"I'm trying to keep my promise," she said.

"What?"

"You asked me last night to promise you that I'd walk away from all of this. Michael's promised me immunity and a new identity, if I give them what they need to convict Maxwell and take down his empire. I can't move forward until I put this all behind me."

"It's too dangerous."

Kat slid her arms around his waist. "I want to be free to move forward with you." She tilted her head up and looked into his eyes. "You'll be nearby; you can keep me safe."

String shook his head.

"Please," Kat traced his lower lip with her finger. String dropped his head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kat slid her hand around his neck and entwined her fingers into his hair, pulling him tighter against her.

String pulled back this time. His eyes searched hers. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"I gotta go," String said.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got information to gather for Michael."

"How are you gonna get it?" Kat asked.

"I have my ways."

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

"Please."

String looked back at her again. "Maybe next time."

"How are you going to get the level of information we need? Dom's helicopter will be spotted in a heartbeat."

"We've got our ways," String said. He put his hand on the door handle, but stopped and turned to look at her before he opened the door.

"We've got to learn to trust each other Kat. Once we get to that place, we can really open up and share our secrets."

"You know all my secrets," Kat said.

String opened the door and stepped out on to the porch. "I very much doubt that," he said, as much to himself as to her. But, Kat heard him and she shivered at his tone. Stringfellow Hawke was very smart and unlike any mark she'd targeted before.

She moved toward the window and watched as String got into the helicopter with Michael and Marella. She wondered if this was one time she was completely in over her head.

"Drop me at Santini Air. Dom and I will get The Lady and go check out the chalet. I'll transmit the data as we scan the property."

"As soon as we've compared everything we've got; we'll develop a plan."

"Do you trust her?" Marella asked.

"Have you found anything else?" String asked her.

Marella shook her head. "Just more of the same. I really think it's the whole story."

String just nodded. He hoped that was the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you look at the size of this place," Dom whistled, as he began to scan Maxwell's property.

"What's security look like?" String said, keeping his eyes on the instruments.

"It makes Fort Knox look like a kid's piggy bank," Dom said, turning on the infrared to see how many people were on the property. "I've got at least 10 guards walking around on the outside property. Two in every out building and another 7-8 people in the main house.

"There's no way she's gonna be able to get in and out safely," String remarked.

"She's had a lot of practice," Dom said.

"It's no good; she'll get herself killed. We need another plan," String said. "I'm gonna turn around and take another pass, make sure we've got enough intel to do a perfect schematic. I need to know exactly where to go when I get inside that house."

Dom looked up at the back of String's head. "You can't be serious. She's been in this house, stayed here. She knows this guy well. She's the best person to send in."

"No."

Dom didn't say anything else as they continued their surveillance.

Dom continued his silence as String slowly lowered Airwolf back into the lair.

"She's not Gabrielle, String," Dom said quietly.

String got out of the helicopter and moved over to the jeep. Dom moved to join him.

"You really care about her, don't you," Dom said.

"I don't even know her."

Dom looked over at him. "She's a beautiful lady."

String said nothing.

Dom knew better than to push. He drove them back to Santini Air. String took a helicopter and headed back to the cabin.

He walked in the door to dimmed lights, a fire roaring in the fireplace, and the smell of dinner cooking.

"Hi," Kat said. She reached for a glass and poured String a drink. She walked over to him as he stood in the doorway. "Are you gonna come in?" She smiled at him.

String turned and closed the door. When he turned back around Kat was standing very close to him. As he took the drink from her, she stood on her tippy toes and softly kissed his lips. "I thought you would enjoy a nice dinner, and an evening playing the cello and maybe some light reading." Kat said, turning around and headed back toward the kitchen.

"And what do you intend to do?" He asked.

She turned back and smiled at him. "I'm going to listen to you play and I thought we'd read together. I saw you had a copy of Doctor Zhivago."

"It's in Italian," String said. "A joke by Dom."

"Sei fortunato, io parlo Italiano."

String gave her a confused look.

"You're in luck, I speak Italian."

"Dom's probably gonna propose," String joked, moving toward the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Why don't you set the table," Kat said. "It's just about ready."

Kat had String sit first, and served him his meal and waited to sit down until he had taken a bite.

"It's really good, Kat."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Kat sat down and they chatted about nothing important for most of the meal; but Kat slowly started turning the conversation to where she wanted it to go. She was after all a master manipulator.

"After the funeral, St. John and I went to live with Dom."

Kat reached out and touched his hand.

String looked over at her, shocked as he realized he'd just told her about his parent's death without even realizing he was doing it.

Kat stood up and moved over to him. He leaned back as she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her hand on the side of his face and looked deep into his eyes. She didn't say a word, she just looked at him.

String's eyes searched hers and he knew that she truly understood the pain he felt from that loss. He lifted his hand, entwining his fingers into her hair and pulling her face to his. He kissed her deeply, letting some of the pain he had felt for so long flow out with that kiss.

Kat eventually broke the kiss. She traced String's eyebrow with her index finger. She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips again. "Why don't you go chill out by the fireplace and I'll clean up."

Kat moved to start carrying dishes into the kitchen. String grabbed a few more dishes and followed her.

"Go rest, I've got this," she insisted. String just moved back to the table to get their glasses.

Kat smiled and began to fill the sink with hot water, adding a generous amount of dish soap. String moved the pots from the stove onto the counter near the sink, and scraped the remnants of their food into Tet's food dish.

Kat scooped up a handful of bubbles and waited for String to straighten up from dumping the food into the bowl. As he turned toward her, Kat blew the bubbles and they landed on String's nose. She immediately burst out laughing.

String grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, rubbing his nose against hers to transfer the bubbles to her. Kat got him to laugh and joke as they cleaned the kitchen, keeping the atmosphere fun and light after the heavier, emotional dinner. String could not remember a time when he felt so relaxed.

When they were done, String took her hand and led her into the living room. They decided she would read first and then he would play. She read several pages of the book, reading it Italian and then translating it into English.

They were sitting on pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. String's back leaning against the fireplace and Kat sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and he gently stroked her arm as she read.

"It can be kind of a confusing story," she said, setting down the book.

"I've read it before," String said. "I was just enjoying listening to you speak Italian. It doesn't sound nearly that sexy when Dom's speaking it."

Kat leaned her head back and let him kiss her. She turned in his arms making it easier for them to kiss. After a few minutes she pulled back. "What are you going to play for me tonight?"

"How about Brahms, Cello Sonata No. 1." String said, getting up from the floor and moving over to his cello.

Kat moved from the floor to the couch, as String positioned himself on the edge of the fireplace. She watched his hands as he moved the bow across the strings. After several minutes, Kat closed her eyes and just let the music wash over her.

String watched her facial features relax as he played.

As the last note resonated in the air, Kat opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a smile that took his breath away. Suddenly, she broke eye contact and sat up.

"Kat?" String moved to put the cello back, so he could go over to her. His back was to her for only a few seconds. He turned back to hear the door clicking shut and the room was empty.

He moved toward the door, assuming he would find her on the porch, but when he walked outside she was nowhere to be seen. "Kat," he called out. Silence followed. "Kat!"

 **A**

Kat moved quickly through the trees, careful not to touch any branches or do anything that would make too much noise. She felt like her heart was going to break out of her ribcage. She could barely breathe. She was desperate to get away from the cabin.

Kat moved deeper into the woods, stopping only when she reached a large boulder and sat down. She dropped her head into her hands and took several deep breaths.

"Get a grip on yourself, Kat," she whispered. "You already know everything you need to know about Stringfellow Hawke."

But, Kat could not ignore the intruding thought, "Or do I?"

 **A**

String stood up as Kat came around the corner of the cabin.

"Thank you," Kat said quietly.

"For what?" String asked, as puzzled by her statement as he was by her actions.

"For not following after me."

"Why'd you run?" String leaned against the railing and crossed his arms.

"I panicked."

Sting just stood there, but Kat didn't say anything else.

He continued to just look at her.

"I don't know what else to say, String," Kat said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I panicked. We've only known each other a few days; yet I feel like I've known you for so much longer. Tonight was like my fantasy for how'd I want a marriage to be. When I opened my eyes, I could see us in the future with you playing the cello while I rocked our baby to sleep," Kat ran her hands through her hair.

"I feel like I know everything I need to know about you, but I barely know you. I'm completely confused. A part of me wants nothing more than for you to take me inside and make love to me. Another part of me wants to run as far away from you as I possibly can. I don't know how to be a normal person. But, you've made it very clear I can't be part of whatever it is you've got going on with Archangel. What if we move forward and I can't cut it?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"That I'll fall in love with you and you'll realize I'll never be anything more than a con-artist." Kat wrapped her arms around her waist and dropped her head, more truth in that statement than he could possibly know.

She felt String's arms wrap around her as he pulled her close to him. "You're so much more than your past," he whispered.

Kat looked up at him. "I need you to really know who I am, so I know if you decide you love me, it's really me and you won't stop loving me when I let you down."

"You're not gonna let me down, Kat. But, we can take this as slow as you need too."

Kat let herself lean into String.

"Whatdya say we go do something fun tomorrow?"

Kat leaned back and smiled. "That's sounds great, what should we do?"

"Anything you want."

"The Mattahi Botanical Garden?"

"Whatever makes you smile."

 **A**

"That's a Puya Venusta," Dom said, reading from the card that stood in front of the plant with unique blue flowers that Kat had knelt down to examine. "It's native to Chile."

"It's beautiful," Kat said, standing back up.

String took her hand and the three of them strolled toward the next exhibit. Dom stood back slightly watching them interact. He liked them together, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He looked around, taking in the other people viewing the exhibits to see if anyone looked out of place. He noticed that even though String strolled along at a relaxed pace, he was also scanning the area.

They stopped to look at the next exhibit. Kat looked around. "I'm going to go use the restroom," she said quietly, kissing String on the lips and moving toward a building that stood off to the side.

Dom moved over to String. "Maybe the two guys over to the left?"

"Yeah, I was watching them too. There's another one at your four o'clock," String said.

Dom casually looked around, taking in the guy in question.

"Should we get her outta here?"

Kat washed her hands and looked up into the mirror as a figure appeared behind her.

"They know you're here," she said.

"No they don't."

"They're not idiot's, Max. You've got 3 guys following us around the garden. I guarantee you, String spotted them about 3 minutes after I did, and Dom wasn't far behind him," Kat turned to look at him, leaning back against the sink.

"Sounds like your starting to admire them," Max said, his eyes narrowing as he looked her over.

Kat said nothing, and she continued to meet his eyes.

"You're very well trained. I've caught you breaking your own rules, jeopardizing your assignment and you can still look me in the eye and not even blink."

"I have nothing to apologize for," Kat said. "I am well aware of what my assignment is, and I haven't jeopardized anything."

"Then why isn't this over yet," Max sneered at her.

"Like I said, he's not an idiot. This isn't any usual mark."

"I want Airwolf, and I want it NOW!" Max reached out grabbing her by the throat and pulling her toward him. "Don't forget who I am," Maxwell tightened his grip on her neck, cutting off her air. "Or who you are," he whispered harshly.

Max let her go and Kat stumbled a couple of steps. "It's time to wrap this up. I'll give you three days," Max said.

"I need more time," Kat protested. "Stringfellow is not a fool. I can't rush this."

"I'm out of patience, and I think you've lost your edge. You're falling in love with this man, and I can't take that chance."

"I'm a professional."

"Three days, Kat, and it'll all be over. I'm gonna help you speed things up," Max said.

She watched as he walked out the far door in the restroom. She had stupidly assumed it was a door to a closet. "Never assume," she said out loud, turning back to look in the mirror. Her neck was red from his grip. She turned as two more men walked in the door where Max had just exited.

"We're here to speed things up for you. If we hurt you at all, sorry about that," the man closest to her said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Likewise," Kat said, preparing for a fight. She wasn't sure what Max was planning, but her instincts told her to fight.

"String," Kat screamed his name, as the two men tried to move her toward the waiting car.

String turned and saw one man holding Kat and shoving her toward a car. The other man carried a gun, and as String and Dom turned toward them, he fired in their direction.

"No!" Kat yelled, struggling against the man who held her. She jammed her foot down onto his and maneuvered to flip him over her shoulder. As she did, she grabbed the weapon holstered on his side. She turned to point it at the second man, as he fired at String and Dom. But, she never got to do anything else as she felt something hit the back of her head and the world went dark.

 **A**

"Good morning."

Kat blinked at the light that hurt her eyes.

"I bet your head is killing you," String got up and turned off the overhead light.

Kat blinked and turned to look at him, that slight motion making her head feel like it was going to explode. She'd been through this before. "Concussion," she whispered.

String sat back down next to her. "Maxwell's men tried to grab you at the garden. That was a pretty nice move to get the one guys gun."

Kat blinked, and tried to remember what exactly had happened. "Martial arts training."

"You mentioned something about that once before. What would you have done with that gun?"

Kat looked him in the eye. She shrugged her shoulders. "I think I would've shot him. He was shooting at you and Dom."

"You think?" String watched her closely.

"I've never fired a gun before, but I couldn't let him kill you. It's probably a good thing I didn't get to, I probably woulda missed and hit one of you."

"I doubt that," String said, watching her reaction.

She looked at him, confusion clouding her face. "Why do you say that?"

"Women are naturally very protective of those they love," String said, continuing to intently watch her.

Kat looked at him for a long time. "I do love you, Stringfellow," she said quietly.

String stood up and leaned over to kiss her. "Get some more rest. Michael and I have to go over some information on how to infiltrate Maxwell's compound."

"No, you can't go in there. He'll kill you, String. I can do this, String."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're not going in there."

"I'm not Gabrielle."

"Who told you about her?"

Kat hesitated.

"Who?" He stepped toward her.

"Marella." Kat stared at him for a few minutes. "I'm not her, String. I'm not gonna die."

"You can't promise that," String's voice was angry.

"If this is going to end. If I'm gonna be free," Kat paused. "If I'm gonna change my life; I need to do this."

String turned and walked out of the room.

"She's right," Michael said, as String exited the room.

"She's not going."

"We've got good intel; we can form a good plan. You go in with her and Dom's in Airwolf waiting to extract you. We'll prep her, you'll be with her, she'll be fine." Michael said.

"Where's Marella?"

"Back at The Firm."

String walked a few feet down the hall where Dom waited for him.

"You know how much I hate to agree with our friend in white," Dom said. "But, he's right, String. She can do this and we may not be able to do it without her."

"I don't want to lose her."

"Then she's got to do this." Dom said, looking over at him.

 **A**

Kat leaned closer to the blueprint. "He's moved his records," Kat sat pointing to the master bedroom. "He used to keep it behind a false wall in that walk-in closet. But, your scan shows it's empty."

"Papers aren't going to show up on this scan," Marella said. "Those shadows though, are gold bars; so he's obviously using that safe."

"No, it'd show up. Max was extremely paranoid. He kept all his documents in a lead lined box, inside the safe. It was huge, it took up a large section of that safe. Look for a spot on your photos that blocks the sans, that shows up as distorted."

"There," String pointed to an area on one of the photos.

"Yes," Kat confirmed. "He moved it to an old photo lab in his basement."

"That's not good," Dom said.

Kat smirked. "Actually, it's wonderful."

Michael, Marella, Dom and String all looked over at her.

"There's old catacombs that lead into the house. They've technically been closed up for generations. I used them once when I first tried to escape Maxwell. I left a string trail from the entrance I used to get out of the house to the entrance in an old abandoned house about a mile away; it was in case I got lost; or changed my mind and wanted to get back in. We just have to figure out how to get to the building without being detected."

String and Dom exchanged looks. "I can get us there."

Michael watched Kat's reaction.

She simply looked over to String, "How?"

"I'll guess you'll know tomorrow," String said, looking at the group. "We'll leave tomorrow night, that will get us there before sunrise. It's better if we strike while most everyone will be asleep."

With the plan agreed up on, Dom, Michael and Marella prepared to leave. Kat walked over to sit on the edge of the fireplace and Tet joined her, laying his head on her lap. She mindless stroked his head.

String followed Marella out of the cabin. He grabbed her arm, before she could go down the stairs. "Why did you tell Kat about Gabrielle?"

Marella gave him a confused look. "I didn't."

String looked at her and then back at the closed door of the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

String walked back into the cabin and watched Kat sitting with Tet. How did she know about Gabrielle? String walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Kat ignored the question, instead she looked up at the pictures on the mantel above the fireplace. "Is that St. John?"

String looked at the picture of him and his brother with Dom. He looked back at her.

"What happened to him? Did he die in the war?"

String stood up and started to walk up the stairs toward the loft.

Kat stood up. "I need to know."

String quickly moved back over to her and grabbed her arm. "Why are you lying to me?" His eyes bore into her.

Kat met his eyes. "I promise you, String; while you may not know everything about me I am trying to do the right thing."

"Who told you about Gabrielle?"

Kat tilted her head to the side, wondering why he was asking her again. "Michael."

"You said Marella."

Kat looked confused. "When?"

"When I asked you in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, String. I must've misspoke with the head injury. Michael told me that she went with you on a mission and was killed."

"She didn't go with me. Michael sent her over there to take the place of another agent that had been killed. When I got there I told her to go home. But, they made her as a spy before she could get out. Moffett killed her. I found her just before she died. There was nothing I could do for her," String let go of her arm and walked away from her.

"I'm sorry," Kat said quietly. "What were you trying to do?"

String looked back at her. "You'll find out tomorrow any way. We were recovering a high tech helicopter that Moffett had stolen before he could use it to kill any more people."

"If the helicopter was that dangerous, wouldn't it have been better to destroy it?"

"The helicopter wasn't dangerous, the man who had it was."

"What happened to Moffett?"

"He's dead," String said, reliving the moment in his mind.

"Did you kill him?"

"He pulled a gun," String said.

"On you?"

"At Airwolf."

"Airwolf?"

"The name of the helicopter," String explained.

"So you killed him for pointing a gun at a machine?"

String was quiet.

"You already knew he killed Gabrielle," Kat said quietly, understanding more than he knew.

String said nothing.

Kat moved toward him and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. String rested his cheek on the top of her head. "What aren't you telling me Kat?"

She stayed quiet and they continued to hold each other.

"What happened to St. John?"

"He went down in the war. I was injured in the same mission. I don't know what happened to him. But, I believe he's a prisoner of war. Michael thinks he's dead."

Kat looked up and met his eyes. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back for a few seconds then pulled back. "Kat."

"String, please trust me," Kat looked him in the eye, and then slid her hands down from his shoulders and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. String watched her hands, his mind at war with his body. He knew he couldn't trust her, something wasn't right. At the same time, on some level, he did trust her; more than that, he knew he was falling in love with her.

His shirt unbuttoned, she slid her hands across his abdomen and up his bare chest, then over his shoulders, sliding his shirt off and letting it drop to the floor. She took a step back and reached behind her, unzipping her dress. She let it drop to the floor at her feet. She stood before String in her bra and underwear, just looking at him.

String reached over and took her hand, heading them upstairs. He laid her down on the bed, his body covering hers. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her into a deep kiss. It wasn't long until their remaining clothing had been removed. String broke their kiss and met her eyes. He desperately wanted her, but the lingering doubts about who she was and what she was really doing there plagued a part of his mind.

Kat reached up and stroked his face. "No matter what else exists, know that I love you, Stringfellow Hawke."

String searched her eyes momentarily and knew she was telling him the truth. He gently slid between her legs and joined their bodies. Kat moaned with pleasure as he began to move their bodies in a slow rhythmic dance. String took his time, enjoying her reactions as he explored her body. He was even more surprised when she suddenly moved to flip their positions, putting herself on top of him. His hands gripped the sheets as she increased the intensity of their love-making, pleasure sweeping through every cell of his body. By the time they were done, they were both struggling to catch their breath. Kat snuggled closer to him and String pulled the quilt over their naked bodies, although he was still hot and sweaty, he knew she would start to get cold soon. She gently slid her hand down his stomach and abdomen sending a wave of pleasure rippling through his body. He took a ragged breath and tighten his hold on her.

Kat watched him for a few minutes as he fell into a deep satisfied sleep. She lightly kissed his cheek before allowing herself to join him in sleep, her body physically exhausted from their lovemaking.

 **A**

Kat slowly slid back the shower curtain and stepped into the steamy air created by the hot spray of water. She smiled as she watched String tilt his head back and rinse the shampoo from his hair. She reached for the bar of soap on the shelf and lathered up her hands, and then began running them across String's body. He pressed her into the corner of the shower, claiming her mouth with his and he groaned deep in his throat as her hands slid lower down his body.

She was sitting on the bed between his legs as he dried her hair, occasionally moving her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. Kat wished with all her might that she knew what to do next. Or that she could convince him to just hole up with the cabin with her, neither one ever leaving. What she did in the next hour was going to drastically change their lives and she wasn't sure what she was going to do yet.

String looked up, "That's Michael."

Kat strained to hear what he was hearing, but accepted the fact that it would still be a few seconds before the sound was audible to her. "Marella and I have to go over some new information for Airwolf. Hang with Michael on the porch for a few minutes."

Kat nodded her head and moved toward the stairs. "No matter what happens today, String. I was being completely honest when I told you I loved you and last night was one of the most amazing experiences of my life."

"What's gonna happen today, Kat?" String narrowed his eyes.

"You know how these things go, there are no perfect plans," Kat said, moving quickly down the stairs. She passed Marella and walked out to meet Michael on the porch.

"But how do you know that?" String asked quietly.

 **A**

"Good morning, Kat," Michael said, he thought she looked more beautiful today than any of the other times he'd seen her.

"Good morning, Michael."

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"Was the mission to get Airwolf a recovery mission, or a search and destroy mission?" Kat suddenly asked, turning to look at Michael.

"What?"

"String told me about Airwolf last night. I can't explain why right now, Michael, but I need to know. Was it a search and destroy mission? Was Gabrielle sent out as String's partner, or was she sent out before him?"

Michael had no intention of answering either of those questions, until he turned and met her eyes.

"It was a recovery mission. Gabrielle was sent out after our operative was found dead. She was to find the information gathered on where Airwolf was being held. String was supposed to meet up with her and they were going to go in together and get Airwolf. String was trying to protect her. He refused to let her go on the recovery mission and told her to be on the first flight back to the United States. But, Moffett got to her first. String found her," Michael looked toward the cabin. "He told me she didn't suffer, but I know he was just trying to make her death easier on me. It tore him up."

"And Moffett?"

"The goal was to make him return to the US and face trial. But, if he couldn't get him, I told String to," Michael paused. "Use extreme prejudice."

"You told him to kill him."

Michael just looked at her.

"Is Stringfellow a good man?"

"One of the best I've ever met," Michael answered honestly.

"Is St. John still alive?"

"I don't know."

"Are you looking for him?"

"That's the deal," Michael said, his eyes narrowing.

"What deal?"

"How do you know all this, Kat?"

Kat watched him for a few seconds. "Let's go inside," Kat said, turning back toward the cabin.

She walked in, with Michael following close behind.

"I think we're ready," Marella said.

String said nothing. Something about the look on Kat's face told him things were about to change.

String and Kat both looked up.

"Dom," String said.

Kat moved to sit down near the fireplace. She suddenly felt so cold. String moved to a chair near her, so he could see her face, but he didn't go to her. Michael and Marella exchanged looks and both took a seat.

"Are we ready to get this show on the road," Dom asked jovially, as he entered the cabin. Upon seeing everyone sitting and staring at Kat and feeling the tension in the air, Dom slowly closed the door and moved to sit down, also facing Kat.

"We can't go through with this mission," Kat said quietly.

"Why not?" Dom asked.

"Maxwell O'Connell is not what you think. He's not some weapons dealing, drug smuggling criminal," Kat looked at each of them. "And I'm not a master cat burglar."

They all just continued to look at her.

"We're operatives," Kat said, keeping her focus on Michael, afraid to see String's reaction. Michael sucked in a breath, his eyes getting wide. "We work for The Agency."

"What's the agency?" Dom asked.

"A covert operation like The Firm," Marella said.

"Only they deal with the even darker side of covert operations," String added, his tone as cold as ice. "Assassinations, government overthrows, questionable actions, by questionable men, and apparently women," String added, his eyes glaring at Kat.

"We also keep other covert organizations on the up and up," Kat said. Her gaze meeting String's without flinching. "Maxwell's real name is Mark Wayne."

"And your real name?" Marella asked, her tone almost as cold as String's.

"Katrina Silver."

Marella typed a few keys on the computer still in front of her. "You're not in the system."

Kat gave a grim smile. "Not in any way you would know how to access. May I?" Kat indicated to the computer.

Michael nodded as Marella looked to him. She turned the computer to face Kat.

Kat typed for several seconds and then turned the computer back toward them. Her picture was on the screen followed by a lot of information. Michael quickly scanned the cover information, Marella typed a few more keys and a new screen popped up. Michael's eyes widened as several commendations filled the screen.

"You're obviously very good at your job."

"A master manipulator," String said.

Kat looked over at him.

"I told you I was just trying to do the right thing," Kat said looking at him.

"And what was the right thing?" Dom asked.

Kat stood up. "Max, Mark, recruited me for this assignment. He told me that The Firm had hired Hawke to destroy Airwolf. That it had been determined it was too dangerous to be allowed to be kept by any agency because of the risk of it falling into the wrong hands. He went on to tell me that Gabrielle was assigned to be the agent-in-charge; but they needed Stringfellow because he knew the one weakness of Airwolf and was the only person who could destroy it. Mark had documentation that Stringfellow decided to not destroy Airwolf, but keep it for himself. He knew that he was the only one who could fly it and figured it was his ticket to a lot of money."

Kat turned to look at Stringfellow. "He told me you killed Gabrielle when she wouldn't go along with the plan."

String stood up, his faced flushed with anger. He took a step toward Kat, but Dom stood up and put a hand on String's shoulder.

Kat turned to look at Michael. "Mark said that you decided to protect String and not have him charged with treason because you realized if you could get String to use Airwolf for your missions, you could secure your place as the head of The Firm. In exchange, you protect him from being arrested and charged."

"Not a word of that is true," Michael said, looking at her.

"I'd never met any of you," Kat said, moving to sit back down near the fireplace. "I'd worked with Mark before. We didn't always agree on methods, but I knew him to be loyal and a very good operative. But, as I got here, as I observed all of you; things just didn't add up. Mark had given me a very detailed dossier on each of you; but the most in-depth work had been on String. Only the stories on your parents and St. John also didn't match what I'd been told. When you and Michael both told me similar stories about Gabrielle, and it didn't match what I'd been told, I knew I'd been lied to."

"Your assignment was to destroy Airwolf," Marella said.

"My assignment was to get String to trust me and convince him to go after Maxwell O'Connell. When you got to the chalet, Mark has equipment that will block the signals in Airwolf's flight controls. He knew String was a good enough pilot to get Airwolf on the ground, where they'd take her from you. But that was actually the first thing that didn't make sense to me," Kat said, looking at String.

"If you were really as bad as Mark was portraying you, one, why would you interfere to help out a woman in danger; and two, why would you risk your safety going after a criminal that wasn't impacting you at all," Kat looked at String. "The more time I spent with you, the more contradictions kept popping up. I was struggling with was my information from Mark incorrect, or were you just that good of an actor. This has been the biggest test of my career."

"What finally made you trust Hawke?" Marella asked.

String and Kat looked at each other, but neither said anything.

"Mark still has to be stopped," Kat said. "Now that I know everything he told me was a lie; it means the true traitor…is him."

"What do you mean?" Dom asked.

"He intended to steal Airwolf, so he could take over The Firm," Michael said.

"Or dismantle it," Kat said. "I heard a rumor a few months ago when I was on another assignment that the board members of the Firm had been gathering data proving members of The Agency were violating our rules. I was too busy to put to much stock in it, but now I realize it's probably true."

"It is true," Michael confirmed.

"We go to the Chalet," String said.

"We can't; he can disable The Lady," Dom objected.

"Actually, I know the equipment Mark was going to use. I can give you frequencies to counteract the jamming signals. If he hasn't changed them," Kat said.

At Michael's quizzical look, she clarified, "He suspected I was starting to fall…he started questing my loyalties," Kat stopped herself from saying falling in love, but knew String had caught it and was looking at her. "He may have made adjustments," she finished quietly.

"If we know what to expect though, we can probably combat any changes in the air," String said.

Michael nodded.

"We'll be in touch," String said, turning toward the door, Dom a step behind him.

"Wait," Michael said. "You've got to take Kat with you."

"No way," String and Dom said in unison.

"You're going after a government operative, String. You have no authority to detain him, and if you kill him, there will be a lot of questions. You need an operative on site."

"She admitted to trying to steal Airwolf," Dom said. "And how do we know this isn't a deep plot for you to steal Airwolf?"

"You have my word," Michael said.

"Mine too," Kat said.

"Your word means nothing," String said coldly, his eyes cutting into her soul.

Kat swallowed.

"We'll radio you coordinates on where we'll pick her up," String said to Michael, after a few tense minutes.

Kat stared at the door for a few minutes after String had closed it. Marella and Michael moved around gathering their equipment.


End file.
